The Next Generation
by NinjaDevil2000
Summary: The trials and tribulations of Ginny's and Hermione's first pregnancy. Focuses only on James Sirius and Rose. If you want more, review and ask and I will take your request to heart.


Author's Note: Now, I know basically nothing about having kids (i'm 14 so duh) so if there are any medical mistakes or physical side-effects I missed or wrote incorrectly, please let me know and I will fix them properly. I am pretty much taking what I can from movies, TV shows, books, and other stuff. I am not including Percy's family because I am not very familiar with his and Audrey's story and timeline. Also, neither will I be mentioning Charlie. They may be brought up a couple times but other than that, it'll be like they're not even there. It gets more difficult the more people you add and I don't like Percy much anyways. Thanks! Please enjoy, read, and review. If you would like me to write more chapters, about maybe Albus, Lily, Hugo, Fred II, etc. let me know and I will.

Okay, this my version of the timeline. I tried to keep it as canon constant as possible. You peeps can do the math yourself. I will make sure to put a few of their ages in the story so you can easily figure out the rest. For the sake of this description, I am making Rose the youngest at 5 years old:

Teddy: 11 years old

Victoire: 9 years old

Fred II: 8 years old

Roxanne: 7 years old

Dominique: 6 years old

James Sirius: 5 years old

Rose: 5 years old

Chapter 1: James Sirius Potter and Rose Granger-Weasley

Ginny - 2 weeks:

Ginny stared down at the Muggle pregnancy test in her hand. She couldn't believe it. She was pregnant! She was so excited at the prospect at becoming a mother, perhaps slightly nervous, but excited nonetheless. She had first realized she wanted children when she saw Angelina's and Fleur's children running around and having fun together. She knew that she had Teddy as her godson and she loved him more than anything, but she realized that she wanted that something else with Harry. The experience. The love.

She dropped the test into the trash bin and ran out of the bathroom into the bedroom she shared with Harry. He was still asleep in their bed. Normally, she would let him sleep in while she made breakfast, but this couldn't wait. She hopped on the bed and shook him awake. Harry made some indistinguishable noises, and pulled her down next to him with his arm. She playfully pushed it away and sat up, shaking Harry harder this time.

"Ugh, I'm up, Gin. I'm up!"

"Harry, I'm pregnant!" The confession exploded out of her like a bomb. Harry was awake instantly and stared at Ginny, incredulously.

"What? You - you're pregnant? How?" Harry stuttered.

"How do you think, you idiot?" Ginny asked, grinning broadly.

"Well, I - I just thought it might take, y'know, more time," Harry said, starting to smile too. "You mean it? You're really pregnant!"

"Yup!" Ginny exclaimed, bobbing up and down on the bed. Harry smiled as broadly as he could and pulled her to him to kiss her.

After another romantic hour in bed, Ginny and Harry finally got up and decided to tell Ginny's parents. They dressed and were about to use floo powder to get to the Burrow, but then Ginny remembered something.

"Wait a second, Harry," Ginny said.

"What is it, Gin? You alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine Harry. It's just that, remember when Fleur and Angelina were pregnant? They weren't supposed to use floo powder or apparate."

"Oh! Right! I remember Bill and George being really upset about having to buy a muggle car."

"What do you think we should do?" Ginny asked.

"Well, do you want me to rent one, or should we buy one?"

"Let's just go buy one!" Ginny exclaimed. She had always had a fondness for muggle cars.

After an excruciating two hours of car shopping, they finally settled on a very dirty blue one. Harry bought it from the old car dealer for one hundred and fifty galleons and got the keys. Harry, who had learned to drive a few years previously, got in the driver's seat but as they drove to the Burrow, Ginny started to get a bit anxious.

"What's wrong, darling?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, really," Ginny replied grasping his hand. "It's just that, well, what if they don't like it? Me being pregnant and all."

"Aw, honey. Why wouldn't they want that? I mean, we are married, plus Bill and George already have kids," Harry said, kissing Ginny's hand.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." They smiled at each other and finished the drive to the Burrow, Ginny playing with the stereo.

"Why are you driving? Does this mean what I think it means?" Molly Weasley, Ginny's mother and basically Harry's mother as well, was running towards them, closely followed by her husband, Arthur Weasley.

"Uh, I guess! I'm pregnant, Mum!" Ginny exclaimed. She was quickly enveloped in a bone-crushing hug from her mother and Arthur walked to Harry giving him a smile, affirming Harry that he and Molly were okay with it. Harry and Ginny had, after all, been married two years.

Out of nowhere, Harry was the second victim to be hugged by Mrs. Weasley. Ginny reassured her that they were going to go to St. Mungo's to have an ultrasound done and were actually on their way there now. Ginny had set up an appointment earlier. They did, however, ask a favor;

"Mum, do you think you could keep this quiet for a week or so? Just until Teddy's birthday next Monday?"

"Of course, my dear! You tell them when you're ready. I won't say a word."

Once they had said goodbye, and Ginny's parents had offered their congratulations once more, Ginny and Harry set out for St. Mungo's. Harry parked in the small parking lot, and walked inside, quickly being ushered into a small room. After the healer had examined Ginny, she reported that she was in perfect condition to have a baby. Harry and Ginny went home later that day beaming. They couldn't be more happy. They were going to have a baby! They were going to be parents!

Ginny - 3 weeks:

Monday morning, just like the last two, Ginny woke up and sprinted to her bathroom, promptly emptying the contents of her stomach.

"Ginny, honey? You alright?"

"Oh yeah, Harry, I'm fine. Just throwing up again," Ginny replied sarcastically. She rinsed her mouth, stood up, and opened the door.

"I'm sorry, hon. I shouldn't be so short with you. I just didn't expect this stuff to start to soon."

"Don't worry about it. We better get dressed though. Andromeda and Teddy will be at the Burrow in a couple hours."

Harry and Ginny got dressed quickly, and left in their car. They were extremely excited to tell their family. It had been very difficult concealing the truth from Ron and Hermione, since they came over so frequently and it was particularly hard for Harry to keep it from Ron, having told Ron basically everything ever since they were 11. However, everybody would find out soon.

As they reached the Burrow, Harry hid the car behind the structure, and they entered. Almost everyone was there except Bill, Fleur, Victoire, and Dominique, and of course, Andromeda and Teddy.

"Hi Uncle Harry! Hi Aunt Ginny!" Little Fred ran up to them as soon as they entered the door, followed closely by George and Angelina. They all greeted each other and both Harry and Ginny greeted George with a great hug. Everybody still vividly remembered Fred's death and everyone had become closer with George as a result. Harry had blamed himself for a while, until George knocked some sense into him, quite literally.

Ron and Hermione were also there and they greeted each other enthusiastically.

"Is everybody here?" Everyone was chatting and catching up on the latest news when Bill, whose arms were carrying Dominique, and Fleur, who was clutching a sleeping Victoire, also entered the Burrow.

"Yup! Get in here, you slowpokes!" teased George. "They'll be here any second." Everybody sat down and remained quiet, waiting to hear the silent pop of someone apparating outside the door. The door opened, revealing a confused looking Teddy.

"Surprise!" Everybody yelled in greeting. Teddy shouted out in happiness and then immediately ran to Harry.

"Harry! Harry!" Harry scooped the 7 year old up and swung him around.

"Harry! I'm 7. I'm 7!"

"I know! You're getting older. Hey, did you know that seven is the most powerful magical number?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Teddy! Happy Birthday!" Teddy wriggled out of Harry's arms and ran to Molly, who had lit the candles on his birthday cake.

"Grandma Molly! I'm 7 today!"

"I know! You want us to sing 'Happy Birthday' to you?" Molly asked, smiling down at the boy who was so much another grandchild to her.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Teddy shouted excitedly, bobbing up and down on his stool. As everybody finished singing, Victoire woke up and began crying. She slid down off her mother and began running around with little Fred and Dom. Teddy opened his presents, the largest one of which was a new Nimbus 2013, the latest Nimbus model from Harry.

As he finished opening his gifts and Molly started slicing the cake, Andromeda came up beside Harry.

"You know, Harry, you're the best thing in his world?" Harry stared at her. "You're all he talks about. You're his hero."

"I shouldn't be his hero, Remus and Tonks should be," Harry replied. He felt touched at how much his godson loved him, but he still blamed himself for Remus's and Tonks's death.

"They are. He loves them, but he loves you too." After this, Andromeda walked off to examine her son's new broom which he was showing off to everybody. As Ginny was pouring over Teddy's new broom with him, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Hermione looking nervous and a bit pale. She straightened up and looked at her intently.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked. The two girls were best friends and usually shared pretty much everything and today was no different. Hermione grabbed her hand and took her over to the small corner of the room.

"Ginny, I'm pregnant." Ginny's jaw dropped. "I told Ron yesterday and I think he's pretty happy so that, obviously, makes me happy, but how do you think your parents will feel? I mean, we've only been married a year." Hermione continued rambling for about five minutes until Ginny finally stopped her.

"Hermione, calm down. You want to know something?" Hermione sighed and nodded.

"I'm pregnant too."

"What?" Hermione shouted.

"Calm down, I haven't told anybody yet except my parents and Harry. I was going to tell everybody today, and, well, we could tell them together if you wanted."

"I - I think I'd like that." Hermione was shaking a bit and Ginny hugged her.

"C'mon, we'll tell them in a bit. Let's let Teddy have his moment." Hermione nodded and followed Ginny back towards the large table where everybody was now sitting.

After an hour of cake, presents, and jokes, mainly from George and his son, Ginny nudged Hermione and they stood.

"Ahem," Ginny started in a slightly squeaky voice, reminding Harry of Umbridge and causing his hand to twinge, "I - we have an announcement to make." Harry and Ron glanced at each other, while everybody else looked confused.

"We're pregnant." They said quickly. They looked nervously at their family. Molly and Arthur were beaming.

"I'm so happy for you!" Angelina screamed. She flung herself onto Hermione and Ginny, followed closely by Ron and Harry. The multitude of congratulations from everybody else were stifled by Teddy's yells.

"Harry! Ginny! What's going on, Harry?"

"Teddy," Harry began, scooping him up, "Ginny is going to have a baby." Harry thought for a moment. "And apparently," he looked up at Ron and Hermione, "so is Aunt Hermione. You're going to have a baby brother or sister and another cousin." Teddy looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "Okay." He slid out of Harry's arms then ran over to play with Victoire. Harry turned. Everybody was silent for a second than the festivities resumed.

Hermione - 2 months:

Hermione started to feel a slight bump beneath her shirt. She couldn't wait to be a mother. As she got up out of bed, she noticed how badly her back ached but didn't stress about it because she had talked to Fleur and Angelina about what to expect.

Ginny - 5 months:

The healer was currently examining. "Would you like to know the gender?" Harry and Ginny nodded at each other.

"Yes, please," said Ginny.

"It is a . . . boy!" the healer exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness! We're going to have a son! A son, Harry!"

"I know, Gin." Harry was overwhelmed with happiness. He was really going to be a father.

Ginny - 7 months:

"Harry?" Ginny asked the prone figure next to him.

"What is it, love?" Harry murmured.

"What should we name him?" Harry's eyes opened and looked at her.

"I don't know, love. Do you have any ideas?"

"Not really. I mean, I've read a lot of names, but none of them seem right. I want a name that, y'know, has a meaning."

"What about . . ." Harry thought, "Remus?"

"No, that would be really weird for Teddy, don't you think? I mean, the baby who will basically be his brother, having his father's name?"

"Alright. Well, what about James? After my dad?"

"Oh, Harry! That's perfect! Okay, so James will be his first name, but what about his middle name?"

"Well, I - never mind."

"No, Harry. What were you going to say?"

"Well, I don't want you to feel left out or anything."

"Harry James Potter!" Harry grinned at the use of his full name.

"Alright, well, I was going to suggest Sirius. I mean, he was so important to me, y'know?" Harry's voice broke and Ginny kissed him. She always made him feel better.

"I love that! James Sirius Potter! It sounds perfect." Harry was smiling but was silent, as he always when Sirius was mentioned. Ginny knew that he was reliving Sirius's death. When his godfather had fallen through that veil, some large part of Harry had broken.

"I love you, Harry James Potter."

"I love you, Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Hermione - 8 months:

"Ron? Ron? Ronald Bilius Weasley, get in here!" Hermione was as grumpy as ever and was ordering Ron to make the bed. She hated it when the bed was messy and the first thing she did every morning was make it, however, for the past couple weeks she wasn't able to bend over and make it anymore and so she made Ron do it. Apparently though, Ron always did it wrong and he was currently trying to hide from his wife using a disillusionment charm, however Hermione merely waved her wand and, using a spell which she had invented, dissolved it and showed Ron standing in the doorway, attempting to leave.

"Ronald, get in here and make the bed!" Ron, knowing he wouldn't get out of it unless he did it, sauntered over and began making the bed, trying to follow the demands from his hormonal wife. He loved her more than anything but, if Ron thought about it, realized he would be a lot happier in a month when the kid was out and Hermione was back to normal.

Ginny - 9 months:

Ginny was at home watching Teddy, Victoire, and Roxanne play in the living room. Teddy had wanted to fly on his broom, but after pouting about it raining, had decided he could occasionally play with girls.

She was sitting on the couch, chatting with Fleur about Victoire's current obsession with fake wands, particularly George's joke shop wands, when she felt like she needed to go to the bathroom again. She excused herself from Fleur, and went to the bathroom but just as she closed the door, she realized this wasn't the same feeling. No, this was something completely different. As she threw open the door and waddled back into the living room, she felt something trickling down her leg.

"Fleur? Fleur, my water just broke!"

"Vhat?" exclaimed Fleur. "Okay, I vill drive you to St. Mungo's and vill owl 'Arry from there. Do you 'ave a bag?"

"Upstairs, next to our bed." Ginny gasped.

Two minutes later, Fleur was driving Ginny to the hospital. Fleur, thankfully, knew her way around pregnant women, having been one herself twice, and stayed quite calm. Once she had checked Ginny in to the hospital and sent for Harry, as well as Molly, she sat herself down in the chair next to Ginny's bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, concernedly.

"Ugh, fine, I guess. At least I'll be able to get this thing out of me." Fleur chuckled. Ginny had been quite whiny lately, having felt 'like a beached whale.'

All of a sudden, Harry and Molly burst through the door. Fleur excused herself and left them in peace.

"I'm here, hon. I'm here," Harry said soothingly, stroking Ginny's auburn hair.

The next fourteen hours went by extremely slowly. By this time, the waiting room was packed with Weasley's. Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Victoire and Dominique, George, Angelina, Fred II and Roxanne, Ron, Hermione, Andromeda, and Teddy. The children were playing on the floor with a big pile of fake wands, brought by Victoire, and most of the adults were sleeping.

Meanwhile, in a room down the hall, there was not any sleeping happening. After many tumultuous minutes of screaming, winces, contractions, tears, encouragement, and pushing, Ginny held a little bundle of joy.

"Do you have a name?" Molly asked, as she was handed the small bundle.

"I - we," Ginny looked at Harry, "we decided on James. James Sirius Potter." Molly smiled.

"Hello, James Sirius. You're named after two of the best men I ever knew. I hope you grow up to be like them, but maybe a little less mischievous." Molly looked up at Harry, who was tearing up. She smiled at him and walked around to the other side of the bed, holding her grandson.

"I meant every word of that, Harry."

"Thank you, Molly. I - " Harry swallowed thickly.

"It's okay, darling. I know." Molly kissed his cheek and handed Harry his son.

"Would you like a few visitors now?" Molly asked Ginny.

"Sure, I feel a lot better now that I don't weigh three hundred pounds." The three of them chuckled and Harry was smiling again.

"I'll send a few in." As Molly walked out, Harry handed his son back to Ginny and leaned against the headboard.

"Well, shall I see my nephew." Ron and Hermione were the first to enter, followed closely by Arthur, George, and Angelina. Ginny handed the bundle to Ron who handled him like a natural.

"I'm glad I've - I mean - we've got one coming," Hermione said, looking at Ron and then to bundle with love.

"We sure do, don't we," Ron said and he leaned down and pecked Hermione on the cheek and then kissed Ginny on the forehead, with a muttered "love you, sis." Ron handed Arthur his grandson and then asked, "So, what is my nephew's name?"

"Well, two things," began Ginny, "Firstly, as well as being his aunt and uncle, Harry and I want you and Hermione to be his godparents." Both Ron and Hermione looked close to tears at this and looked at Harry for confirmation. He nodded.

"You guys are my best friends. I love you." Ron and Hermione smiled at each other and proceeded to leave the room, noticeably wiping their eyes.

"Well, I was going to tell them his name but they left," Ginny said, smirking slightly.

"Oh yeah, what is my grandson's name?" asked Arthur.

"James. James Sirius," Ginny told him. Arthur nodded and left a few minutes later, handing James to George.

"I've got another nephew, huh?" George remarked, looking at him.

"Yup." Ginny smiled at her son in her brother's arms. George then handed his nephew to Angelina, who kissed him and handed him back to his mother. George and Angelina left the room, nodding to Harry and Ginny. Bill and Fleur, Andromeda, and Teddy were the last to visit.

"Harry!" Teddy flung himself into his godfather's arms and then looked over at Ginny and the bundle of blankets in her arms.

"What's that, Ginny?" Teddy asked, peering into the bundle.

"This is James. He'll be kind of like you're brother."

"Cool!" Teddy wandered back into the waiting room with the rest of the family, followed by Andromeda.

"He is very 'andsome. Jus' like 'is father," Fleur remarked, also peering at him. Harry smiled slightly, remembering when he and Ron had both been enamored by her and her fellow veela.

"I'm proud of you, sis." Bill's voice broke through Harry's memories and he saw Bill kiss Ginny where Ron had kissed her just a few moments ago. Bill and Fleur smiled and left, leaving the happy little family alone together.

"I'm proud of you too, hon. I love you so much."

"Thanks, Harry." They looked into each other's eyes for a moments then looked at their son. He had black hair like his father, which Harry knew would probably be untamable, and hazel eyes like his mother. Their first son. Harry and Ginny and James.

Hermione - 9 months:

Harry and Ginny had been parents for three weeks now and Hermione was desperately wanting to be one as well. She was over a week late and although her healer had been telling her that it was all alright, she was really beginning to feel as if she might explode. Finally, one day, when, thankfully, Ron was home, Hermione was laying on the bed and she felt something.

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione shouted.

"For the last time, Hermione, I'm not remaking the bed again!" Ron shouted rom downstairs in the kitchen.

"No, Ron, get up here now." Some panic ebbed into Hermione's voice and as she struggled to stand, Ron bolted into the room, looking shaken.

"Hermione, darling, what's wrong?"

"What do you think, you idiot! I'm going into labor."

After thirty stressful minutes of getting Hermione in the car, driving to St. Mungo's, and owling Ginny and Molly, Hermione was checked into a room with Ron at her side.

The family had once again gathered in the waiting room, as Molly and Ginny entered the room. Ron looked as if he might faint. After another stressful hour of nothing happening the healer came in once again and examined, finally announcing Hermione was ready. As she pushed and screamed, Ron passed out. Little did he know that Harry was sitting in the waiting room, silently crying into Teddy's hair, while Angelina held James, while Teddy sat on his godfather's lap. The screams of pain Hermione was letting out, were eerily similar to those Ron and Harry had had to endure years ago in Malfoy Manor. Even though, Harry could barely hear Hermione's screams in the waiting room, what he could hear, brought back every chilling second of Hermione's torture to the forefront of Harry's, and Ron's, minds.

At last, Hermione held the most adorable baby girl. After Ginny and Molly had smacked Ron numerous times, ordering him to wake up, he rubbed the back of his head and looked at his daughter sitting in Hermione's arms. At once, he bent down and hugged Hermione. Hermione knew what he was remembering and hugged him back and then handed him his daughter.

"Do you have a name?" asked Molly as Ron handed his daughter to her grandmother.

"We actually don't have one yet." Hermione looked at Ron.

"We might ought to work on that," Ron said and Hermione grinned. Ginny returned followed by Harry, who had tear stains on his face, mirroring Ron's.

"Hey, Herms." Harry looked nervous and Ron realized Harry must have relived it too. They shared a look and nodded to one another.

"Well," began Hermione, "since you two made us godparents to your son, we would like to make you godparents to our daughter." Ginny looked teary, while Harry beamed and walked over and hugged Ron, then gently hugged Hermione. He looked at his second godchild and felt happy that he had such a wonderful family, friends, wife, and sons.

The Sorting Ceremony -

They were standing in the biggest room they'd ever seen; a large, black, starry night above their heads. They were in the midst of a giant crowd of kids their own age, getting ready to be sorted. The crowd was slowly thinning as children made their way to their new house tables. The cousins stood next to each other and smiled a bit nervously. As Professor McGonagall reached the first 'P' names, James stiffened and waited a few moments, then . . .

"Potter, James." James made his way through the shrinking crowd and walked forward. He saw McGonagall looking perplexed and figured, that it was because of his name. The Sorting Hat was placed upon his head and he heard a voice.

" _Hmm, I have seen your family before. You'd do well in Ravenclaw. But perhaps quicker on your feet than in your mind. Not Hufflepuff, no. And not Slytherin, no, too risky for you, perhaps, yes, I think that would do . . . GRYFFINDOR!"_

James was ecstatic. He'd been wanting to be a Gryffindor ever since learning almost his whole family was in Gryffindor and since learning about the Second Wizarding War. He ran over to the Gryffindor table, and sat next to his cousins, Fred, Dominique, and Victoire. He waved to Teddy and Roxanne over at the Ravenclaw table and saw them wave back. Then he turned back to the hat in order to watch Rose.

"Weasley, Rose." Rose walked up quickly, and nervously, and sat down, wringing her hands in her lap. She was thinking about how she just wanted to be with one of her cousins when a voice spoke into her hear."

" _Hmm, a good girl, a smart girl. Someone who cares much about her family and wishes to protect them. You want to be with your cousins, do you not?"_ it asked her. _"Yes, please,"_ Rose begged inside her mind, tightening her lips. _"Very well,"_ the hat continued, " _so that would be either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, correct? Hmm,"_ it went on, not even waiting on her answer, " _well, I see much in your future, I believe I must choose . . . GRYFFINDOR!"_

Rose was elated. She was so excited. She bolted to the Gryffindor table where she saw James sitting and smiling. She flung herself into the seat next between him and Fred and hugged them both. It would be such a fun year.


End file.
